Camero
Camero (キャメロン, Camero) is a robotic-camera spy drone, a former minion to Emeperor Tazarus and a former servant to the Xiliens. He is an RP Character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Camero is very energetic, a little cheerful and not too bright, however he is very stealthy. He is very loyal to his master Emperor Tazarus and he likes to comment and watch the kaiju fights he watches/records. He likes to go explore and spy around areas and places. History Camero is a camera themed robot drone that was built to be used for spying. He serves as Emperor Tazarus's spy/sidekick. He has many, many, many appearances (usually along with Xendrax or his boss Emperor Tazarus). He usually appeared whenever with Tazarus and as such, and appeared almost all the time with him. He did not take an active role until the Swarm Plan however. The Swarm Plan Emperor Tazarus had ordered Xendrax and Camero to send out a new monster known as Cokra as a distraction so that the Viledrodes could attack the rest of Oceania. Xendrax and Camero went along with Cokra. Soon, Cokra was defeated, and they all took off. On the next day however, Xendrax devised a plan for both Gokidon and Cokra to attack together, as since they were both cockroach monsters; both of them would be difficult to be destroyed due to their heavy resistance against the usual human military arsenal. Xendrax ordered Cokra and Gokidon to attack a city in Illinois. His plan worked, as the two were difficult to attack. However, the two cockroach monsters were then defeated by Kamen Rider Wrath when he had appeared with bug spray designed to kill them both. Cokra and Gokidon then both retreated, angering both Xendrax and Camero. Xendrax then told Cokra to continue to attack cities with her powers, in which Cokra agreed. Two days went by as Cokra continued to attack cities with her powers and swarms of cockroaches. Xendrax and Camero were both pleased by this and believed that Tazarus would be so pleased. However, this was not to last. Cokra then betrayed Xendrax and Camero and locked them in a cage and claimed that she and the cockroaches would become the dominant lifeforms. After Cokra was slain by Kamen Rider Wrath, Xendrax and Camero then retreated and ran back to Emperor Tazarus. Xendrax reported to Tazarus about Cokra's betrayal and the failure of the swarm invasion; but Emperor Tazarus was not angered, but was surprised to learn that one of his monsters had been killed by a Kamen Rider. Camero was then dismissed by Tazarus. Onimous For a while later, Camero mainly made many minor appearances afterwards, seen helping out or ordering out troops or going on spying missions with Xendrax. Until one day he thought that he and Xendrax ought to do something. Xendrax then came up with the idea to find a new monster to add to the Viledrode ranks. When Camero then asked where to find one, Xendrax suggested Earth as he believed they had some more down there that they could use. So Xendrax took along a couple of Viledrodes with him and Camero in a small spaceship to go find one. On their spot, Xendrax found Zedus, but thought he wouldn't be much good for them and believed him to be "too psychotic". Afterwards Xendrax and the crew met up with Neo Jirass, and thought he could of be some use, but decided to keep checking in case. He then came across to some uncharted island that had been harboring a kaiju down there and decided to go investigate it. Once he, Camero and the Viledrode soldiers arrived at the island, they had discovered that the monster they were looking for was trapped inside of a rocky hill. Xendrax then ordered the Viledrode troops to get back inside the ship and open fire at the rocky hill to release the monster. It worked, and the monster was freed, but still slumbering. Xendrax then woke the monster up by throwing down a few of his napalm bombs around the boulders, thus waking up the beast. The monster revealed his name to be "Ominous" and asked them if they worked with or for Chiros. Having no idea who Chrios was, Xendrax asked Camero to find some info on him. When it was discovered that Chrios was no longer around, Ominous began to lose it. Xendrax then still offered Ominous that he could join the Viledrodes, but as long as he would remember to serve Emperor Tazarus. Ominous rejected his offer, saying that his loyalty was with only Chiros. After seeing Ominous snap and kill the Viledrode soldiers, Camero and Xendrax ran off and retreated to their ship and took of in fright. A few days later after unleashing Ominous, Camero and Xendrax hid out on their spaceship, also taking turns looking out for any intruders. Once Emperor Tazarus came, Xendrax tried to explain, but Tazarus told him that there was no need, as he had just already heard about the event. Tazarus then informed Xendrax that Ominous had been killed by the Gipsy Danger, so there was no need to hide in fear no longer. After hearing this, Camero and Xendrax then went back with Tazarus onto his ship. Sealing the Deal Camero and Xendrax stood by Emperor Tazarus's guards for Inconnu's meeting about his plan to summon Manto. He appeared to be visibly shocked, and was very disturbed at the idea of summoning Manto, but had no say on the matter; and remained silent for the remainder. Our Man Wangmagwi Following the most recent events with Inconnu; Camero and Xendrax decided to find a new monster to make up for their failure with Ominous and the recent state of depression. As they came to a beach, there Xendrax found Wangmagwi and decided to use hire him (as well as Pulgasari and Yongarry 1999) for the Viledrodes. Wangmagwi explained to Xendrax that he returned to get revenge on the humans for getting rid of him back in 1969 and for losing his movie. Xendrax and Camero then took him, Yongarry 1999 and Pulgasari into the main Viledrode ship the Maelstrom. There he met Emperor Tazarus and thought up of a plan to kidnap Rozan and TripGoji, damage Macau and get glory and good cash (though this wall actually his way to get Gamoni's attention). Emperor Tazarus was about to say the idea was dumb, but he actually found it interesting; so he let Wangmagwi act out his plan. Unfortuantely, Wangmagwi did not last long with the Viledrodes due to his ineffectiveness and was later kicked out. Camero and Xendrax were both punished by being lightly shocked by Emperor Tazarus and were given a good scolding. Camero and Xendrax were then dismissed and were told to be ready for the next attack. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Camero along with Xendrax briefly appeared in the RP where he appeared to the Godzillans and Gamorans in his kaiju size and to stop them from ruining Inconnu's plan. Camero filmed the battle for a bit as Xendrax summoned summoned four monsters (Gomira, Gagan, Derpagon and Folk Gabara) to dispatch of the alliance and took off. The Summoning of Manto Camero appeared very briefly along with Xendrax for the summoning of the cloaked demon known as Manto. After Manto was released, him and Xendrax then went into hiding, as they both feared Manto and his dark army. Ever since this, both Camero and Xendrax have not been seen in a while. Abilities * Flight: '''Camero can fly by hovering around. He can fly up to high speeds, going at Mach 10. * '''Eye Laser: Camero can fire a laser from his eye (this is only fighting ability). * Camouflage: Camero is excellent at camouflage and can blend in with the background and surroundings perfectly. * Stealth Tactics: Camero is very stealthy. * Unlimited Film: Camero can record an unlimited amount of film. * Fictional Being Creation: Camero can bring fictional characters or creatures (from manga, TV, toys, film or posters) to life. This ability has a limit however, and he can only do a few at a time and constantly needs to recharge. Weaknesses *'Forgetfulness:' Camero isn't very bright; is also prone to forgetting his abilities. *'Loneliness:' Camero does not like go out in an open area (at least alone). *'Fictional Being Creation Recharger:' His ability to bring fictional creatures to life is limited; constantly needs to be recharged. Likes and Dislikes Likes * His job * Spying * Cherry Pop-Tarts * Watching Kaiju fights * Minnesota Dislikes * Failing * Getting caught * Getting beaten up Relationships Emperor Tazarus Camero thinks Emperor Tazarus is the best boss ever and is totally cool. He is very loyal to him, but is oblivious to his actions when he annoys him. Even after being chased out by Inconnu, Camero still has loyalty to Tazarus, despite being unable to find him. Xendrax Xendrax is Camero's comrade. He relies on him to help him on going on missions(as his defense isn't all that great) and considers him to be also fun to hang around with. Lucas Lucas is one of the few (if not the only) people that Camero actually hates. Camero finds Lucas to be a stuck-up and pretentious snob who always tries to make him look like an idiot and tries to find ways to get back at Lucas. Unfortunately, his attempts to stop Lucas usually fail. Inconnu Not much is known about Camero's feelings towards Inconnu, but it's most likely that he has a very negative opinion on him, given he was responsible for kicking out and then overthrowing Emperor Tazarus. Trivia * Camero originates from the 1996 Toho television series Godzilla Island. * Camero resembles a small U.F.O. * He is one of the smallest characters in WZRP. * It is unknown exactly how he is able to enjoy cherry Pop-Tarts if he has no mouth. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aliens Category:True Neutral Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Spy Category:TV Show Character Category:Robots Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)